chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Layton Bishop
Layton Sawyer Bishop is one of the 2 sons of Elle Bishop and Gabriel Gray in World 2: Reflections. He is currently 9 years old, and is the older twin of Shelton Bishop. He has the abilities of Electrical Conversion, Survival Skill and Sense Manipulation. Appearance Layton takes mainly after his mother in appearance. He currently has bright blue eyes, like hers, and pale blonde hair which waves all over the place. He is a little large and tall for his age. He can choose to look either innocent or mischievous, depending on his intentions. However, as he grows he'll chose to discard the innocent appearance. His hair and skin tone will also darken, and his eyes will appear slightly less bright as a result. Personality Layton is very confident and a little arrogant and cocky. He can sometimes act like a bad boy already, and this will increase in future. At other times he acts innocent, which is often still convincing. He tries to be independent and look after himself. He loves winding up his younger twin but is also very protective of Shelton, sometimes overprotective. Abilities Layton's first ability is Electrical Conversion. With this, he reflexively absorbs any electricity, stores the energy and can subsequently release it in a number of forms. He manifested this ability when his brother tasered him, and he absorbed the electricity and threw it back at him as kinetic energy. He can release the energy as electricity, kinetic energy, heat and light, or as sound. His second ability is Sense Manipulation, the ability to manipulate and deceive the senses of others. He manifested this when he was 4 years old, and blocked his brother's sight and hearing. With it, he can block the senses of others, can improve senses and can overload senses with additional stimuli. He can also cause synaesthesia, and can occasionally misinform senses though he finds this hardest to do. His third and final ability is Survival Skill, the ability to be incredibly skilled at surviving. When he was 5, he began insisting he could look after himself, and then proved it. The ability includes skill in finding what he requires to survive, such as food, water or shelter. It also includes some skill in fighting, skill in negotiating his way out of a potentially dangerous argument or confrontation, and skill in escaping and hiding. Family & Relationships *Mother - Elle Bishop *Biological father - Gabriel Gray *Twin brother - Shelton Bishop *Half siblings - Noah Gray, Abbie Gray, Zachary Gray, Gabriella Bennet, Alex Gray, Jacob Gray, Zoe Gray, Braedon Gray *Adoptive half siblings - Hannah Deveaux, Luke Accera-Gray *Brothers in law - Claude Bennet, Josh Deveaux *Adoptive half nephew - Jake Deveaux History Shortly after she survived Sylar's attempt to kill her, when she was saved by an illusionist, Elle discovered that she was pregnant. She gave birth to twin sons and raised them alone, telling no one of their paternity. They still do not know who their father is. Layton is the eldest twin by nearly an hour. He manifested his first ability, electrical conversion, when he was 3 years old. Shelton attempted to taser him using their mother's old Company weapon, he absorbed the electricity and threw it back as kinetic energy. The next year, he was teasing his brother and found himself able to block Shelton's senses. He began insisting at 5 years old that he could look after himself, and soon proved it to be true. He was identified by the Organisation the next year after Shelton was witnessed using immolation, and they both began attending the Gifted Academy. 2 years afterwards, he went missing along with his mother and twin brother. They were found and rescued in a warehouse in San Francisco by Gabriel Gray, being held captive using horror trapping by Ceri Petrelli. Future When Layton is 20 years old, he will begin fooling around with his brother's girlfriend, Tessa Petrelli. However guilt and her probability twisting will cause Tessa to confess this to Shelton, and they will break up over it. She will try dating Layton a few times, but he will continue to cheat on her and treat her like dirt. Eventually, she will give up on him, and return to Shelton, whom by then she will have persuaded to forgive her. However, she will remain in love with Layton. Shelton will propose to her on the evening of her 18th birthday, and even though she won't love him, she'll accept in order to protect his feelings. She'll try to go through with the wedding, which will be a year after the proposal, in spring, but her probability twisting will cause her to jilt him at the altar, also shouting out the reason - that she's in love with his twin, not him - in front of everyone. Months later, she will learn that she is pregnant, and will give birth to a daughter, Jenni Bishop. She and Shelton will raise their daughter together, but will never be a couple again. Shelton will have at first assumed that Layton is the father, throughout the pregnancy, until he will confront his twin over the fact that he isn't helping or playing any role in it, and Layton will point out that the child isn't his, and is most likely Shelton's. Tessa meanwhile will be attempting to win over Layton once more, but he will be refusing to even speak to her after how she'd embarrassed him at the wedding. Darrien will try to help her by using desire manipulation to make Layton love her, but she will tell him to undo this when she learns what had happened, claiming she doesn't want any relationship if it has such a false base. During 2034, Tessa will be killed when she attempts to capture a villain with sin infliction and becomes infected with pride. Upon hearing about this, Layton will get himself sent backwards through time in an attempt to save her, and because of his new presence, they will both instead be infected with lust. This will cause them to sleep together for the first time in many years. They will try anew at a relationship, and will be married two year later in 2036. They will have 3 sons. The first of these sons, named Gareth, will be born in 2039. Carter will then be born in 2042, and Mason will be born in 2044. Strengths & Weaknesses He can look after himself well, and find ways to survive in most situations, thanks to his ability of survival skill. In the few situations he can't, Elle will protect him, and she's likely to try in the other situations anyway. He's very confident and believes in himself. He's very independent, and he can still feign innocence when he needs to. However, his arrogance and cockiness can annoy and offend people, lose him friends or allies and make him allies. He can be overconfident. He's young, slightly naive and vulnerable. Etymology Layton is a English name which means "water-course settlement" or "leek settlement". His middle name, Sawyer, is also English and means "he who saws wood". His surname of Bishop is an English name which means "overseer", and is also a Christian religious office. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.